(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a method of preparing quantum dot-inorganic matrix composites. More specifically, this disclosure is directed to a method of preparing quantum dot-inorganic matrix composites, comprising preparing an inorganic matrix precursor solution, spin coating the precursor solution on a substrate and heating the coated substrate to obtain quantum dot-inorganic matrix composites.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot is defined as a crystalline material having a size of a few nanometers, and consists of several hundred to several thousand atoms. Since such a small-sized quantum dot has a large surface area per unit volume, most of the constituent atoms of the quantum dot are present on the surface of the quantum dot. Based on this characteristic structure, a quantum dot exhibits quantum confinement effects and shows electrical, magnetic, optical, chemical and mechanical properties different from those inherent to the constituent atoms of the quantum dot. Controlling the physical size of the quantum dot enables control of the properties of the quantum dot.
Alignment of quantum dots on a substrate enables fabrication of high integrated devices, which may be utilized in applications including optical devices such as optical amplifiers, lasers, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), modulators, switches or the like, and memory devices. Furthermore, considerable research has been conducted on technology incorporating quantum dots with high fluorescence efficiency at a high packing density into a transparent inorganic matrix, since quantum dots have wide applicability to materials for a variety of optical devices.